Currently, the lapidus procedure is performed at the base of the first metatarsal and involves the cuneiform. Typically, surgeons perform sagittal saw cuts to provide the proper realignment of the joint. The cutting of the joint shortens the first metatarsal and could off load the sesamoids which may alter normal pressures on the foot. In order to correct for this shortening, surgeons will not only correct the position in the transverse plane (hallux valgus), but will also plantar translate or angulate the metatarsal to reload the sesamoids. In order to achieve this, surgeons may utilize an off-set style plate that is positioned dorsal medial on the joint thus translating the cut bone down and over. However, a dorsal medial positioned plate is not ideal due to the forces imparted on the plate post-operatively.
Accordingly, the present invention contemplates a newly configured and improved bone plate and methods which overcome the above-referenced problems and others.